Wedding Day
by valele
Summary: As the title says, it's their wedding day. Christmas present for DramaticStarlet.


**Alright, kiddos, this is Katie's (DramaticStarlet) Christmas present from me, obviously, because she wanted Joe and Chloe to get married and we skipped that scene. This is sort of an AU, though, and why I said Joe wanted them to get married out of college, Katie.**

**--**

"Kid, do you have any idea how proud of you I am?" Shane asked, fixing his son's tie as he spoke.

"Yeah, Dad, you've told me about a million times today," Joe replied, still smiling widely.

"Well, I am! I mean, I was 27 when I married your mom, and here you are, at 23, just out of college, marrying already." Shane smiled at his son, finally letting go of the tie. "It just seems hard to believe, that's all," he said.

"I've known I'm going to marry her since we got together, Dad," Joe said matter-of-factly. "It's not that much of a surprise to me."

"Guys, you ready?" said Caitlyn, poking her head in the room. "Oh, Joe, you look wonderful! I can't believe you're getting married!"

"I can't believe you're letting him," Shane muttered under his breath, but when Caitlyn turned to glare at him, quickly shut up.

"I know, Mom, I know. You're proud of me, I'm so much better than Dad, etc, etc, etc," Joe said, rolling his eyes.

"Actually, I was going to tell you not to knock her up yet," Caitlyn said, hugging her son. "I still can't figure out how on Earth you got taller than me." She looked up at her son, smiling.

"Babe, we're all taller than you," Shane said. Caitlyn glared at him once again, but elbowed him in the stomach this time.

"Mom, Dad?" Michelle called out. "It's time to leave!"

The now 21-year-old came into the room wearing the maid of honor dress Chloe had picked for her. Elle was glad it was Chloe her brother was marrying, because no one else would pick a dress that cute. And besides, they all loved Chloe.

Joe and Elle left the room arm in arm, talking cheerfully, while Shane and Caitlyn stayed behind for a minute.

"Can you believe it?" she said, looking at him. "They're making me feel so old!"

Shane smiled pensively. "You're not old, you're just as sexy as ever," he told her, grabbing her by the waist. "And you know, I don't think we've ever tried a supply closet." After whispering the last part to her, he kissed her neck.

"Maybe at the reception," Caitlyn suggested. "They all know how we like parties for a different reason."

Shane grinned at her before kissing her swiftly. "Do you remember the first time he talked?" he asked.

Caitlyn nodded. "Yeah, we were on the way to dinner with everyone to celebrate Jason and Tess' engagement, and we were talking about how I wouldn't let him date Chloe but he had your blessing. And after the party we went to the pool… God, that was such a good night."

Caitlyn closed her eyes and rested her head on her husband's shoulder as she went back 21 years to that night in the car.

"You are in such denial, Caitlyn!" he'd exclaimed. "You know she's cute, and you know her and Joe are going to end up together. You just don't like thinking about it."

"Of course I don't!" Caitlyn had said. "This is my son we're talking about." She had glared at Shane, wondering how on Earth he thought they were going to get together. Oh, the irony.

"I believe I had a part in creating him as well," Shane had said, smirking. "It's alright, Joey, you have my blessing to date Chloe. But no one else…"

"Don't listen to him, Joe," she had said, turning to smile at her son, when he surprised her, saying, loud and clear, "Mommy."

"Dude! Hold the presses, this kid can _talk_?!" Shane had slammed on the brakes when they'd hit a red light.

"Clearly, he can! Say that again, babe!" Caitlyn had told Joey.

"The kid can talk! You mean you've been purposely mute?! What kind of sadistic child are you?" Shane had gaped, blindly driving.

"Shane, you retard, they start like that! Don't you remember how he makes noises and stuff but never words?" she had said. "Come on, sweetie, say that again."

Shane's eyes had narrowed at her as he kept driving, listening to Joe say "Mommy" once more.

"He's talking now! Look at him, babe, actually talking. Aw, you cutie, you're so smart!"

Joey had beamed at his mother before reciting "Daddy." At this, Shane had broken out into a smile. "He's a prodigy!"

"See? Chloe definitely isn't good enough for our boy," Caitlyn had said, beaming widely.

Shane's voice brought her back to reality. "Penny for your thoughts?" he asked.

"I was just remembering the first time he talked," Caitlyn explained. She then looked at her watch, realizing what time it was. "Shit, Shane, we have to leave!"

--

A couple of streets away, Chloe and her twin sisters were getting ready, Chloe the most nervous of all as she fixed her hair and smiled to make sure she didn't have lipstick on her teeth.

"Chlo, you look gorgeous," Casey said, fixing her own hair.

"She doesn't just look gorgeous, she looks _hot_," her twin, Claire, said, always the blunt one. "See how much better the bra I gave you is? I bet Joe'll love it."

"Claire!" Chloe exclaimed, blushing furiously. "How many times do I have to tell you this kind of thing is private?"

"Oh, please, you're my sister," she scoffed. "Besides, I know you and Joe have been doing it since that one night you sneaked out."

Chloe blushed some more. "Joe and I have not been 'doing it.' We _make love._" She stressed the last words.

"Make love? Please!" she exclaimed. "If the many times I've heard you scream his name say anything, it's that you've been _doing it._"

Casey shook her head. "Next topic, guys?"

Before any of them could say any more, Mitchie walked into the room, followed by Nate. "Oh, honey, you look beautiful," Mitchie told her oldest daughter.

"He better not knock you up in the next year," Nate grunted. "I'm serious – I'm too young to be a grandpa."

"Dad, we're not going to have a baby," Chloe promised. "Really, we've talked about this. No babies before twenty five."

"Twenty five?" he asked. "Twenty five is too young! I'll be…" Nate paused for a minute, counting with his hand. "Only a year older! That's next year!"

"Nate, honey, calm down," Mitchie said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "She's getting married now, and when she does, she can have a baby whenever she wants."

"But… but…" Nate stammered.

"Dad, don't worry so much," Claire said. "You're getting wrinkles."

Nate glared at his daughter before leaving the room. "Time to leave!" he yelled from downstairs.

"Okay, girls, let's go," Mitchie said, putting an arm around Chloe's waist.

--

Joe paced nervously in a little room outside the church, waiting anxiously for his cue to go in. He and Chloe had been together since he was sixteen and she was seventeen, and even though they were apart for two months, coming back together seemed as if they weren't even apart. That had been six years ago, and after four years of college for him and writing for her, living together in an apartment, he'd officially proposed a year ago this day.

They were getting married now. Married! How on Earth had he ended up with such an amazing girl? She often told him how he was so perfect and she didn't deserve him, but he thought she was wrong. It was the other way around – he didn't deserve her.

Yet somehow here they were, getting married, at 23, nonetheless, just out of college and unemployed for now. Joe sighed and kept up with the pacing until his dad came into the room. "Let's rock n' roll, kid," he told him.

Joe tried to contain his smile or the butterflies in his stomach, but failed at both, and as he stepped out of the room, he grinned widely. He and Shane went to stand by the altar, and not much later, the music started playing. The music Chloe would walk in with.

First, Casey, Claire and Cadence came in their bridesmaid dresses, and he smiled at his sister and his almost-sisters. Claire mouthed him something, he wasn't sure what, but it probably had to do with him and Chloe's sex life. Casey smiled at him and gave him a thumbs-up, and Cadence grinned as wide as he did, and then winked at her boyfriend, who was sitting in a pew.

Next, Elle came in, wearing that dress she'd been so happy to wear and the biggest smile he'd ever seen on her. Even now, his sister was his best friend and one of the quietest people he knew, but she was slowly breaking out of her shell in college, enjoying herself and having fun.

And finally, Chloe came in. Joe breathed in sharply, astounded by her appearance. Her dress wasn't outrageous and she wasn't wearing much more makeup than usual, but she had a glow around her… A happy glow. He chuckled when he realized he probably had the same glow, but then, she looked up and caught his eye, and he suddenly lost all trail of thought.

His jaw fell open at the beauty of his soon-to-be wife, and she giggled slightly as she saw the way he looked at her. "I love you," she mouthed.

He mouthed it back, winking at her, and then she was there, next to him, and it took all he had not to kiss her right there. _Be strong_, he told himself. _You can do it_.

She grabbed his hand tightly and held on to it as they walked forward to the priest. Neither one of their families were religious, but Mitchie's mom was, and she insisted on a church wedding.

After a boring ceremony (even though it was his own) that he and Chloe spent squeezing each other's hands as tightly as they could, the priest told them to repeat after him.

"Do you, Joseph Alexander Gray," the priest started. "take Chloe Elizabeth Gray as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer to love forevermore?"

"I do," Joe said, nodding with along with his statement.

"Do you, Chloe Elizabeth Black," the priest said once again. "take Joseph Alexander Gray as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer to love forevermore?"

Chloe opened her mouth, but paused, and Joe could feel the panic griping his chest, but then she spoke, loud and clear. "I do," she said, and Joe grinned at her.

"By the power…" the priest talked on, but Joe wasn't listening, knowing what came next. Finally, _finally_, the priest said, "You may kiss the bride," and Joe pulled Chloe by the waist swiftly and kissed her passionately, not caring that Nate was right there and watching and would kill him later today. All that mattered was that she was his and no one else's, and he loved that.

--

"I'm so glad we're out of there," Joe said as he and Chloe waited for the elevator at the hotel where the reception was.

"Yeah, because we get to have sex now," she replied, removing her shoes.

"Now, would that be so bad?" he asked her, pulling her closer to kiss her gently.

"I never said that," she answered, grinning into their kiss.

Joe noticed that the elevator door had opened, so he walked into the elevator without breaking the kiss by putting his arms around her waist. Once they were at the door of their suite, Joe opened the door but stopped her from going on.

"Up you go," he said, picking her up and carrying her across the threshold.

"Well, thank you, Mr. Gray," she told him, kissing his cheek.

"Why, you're welcome, Mrs. Gray," he replied. He carefully placed her on the bed and chuckled to himself.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked indignantly.

"Well, you look like a puffy little flower on the bed like that," he explained.

She blushed and tried to stand up, but somehow fell over on her dress, making Joe laugh much harder. He ran forward to help her up, and by then, she was laughing just as hard as he was.

"I suck at wearing dresses," she said. "Especially big ones like this one."

"If it makes you feel any better," he started. "You look incredibly sexy in them."

Chloe blushed once more. "Why are you always so nice to me?" she asked.

"As I've told you many times before," he started. "Because you deserve it."

She jumped up abruptly, almost falling over in the process, but Joe caught her in his arms. "Yes?" he asked, a single eyebrow up.

"I love you," she said before kissing him tenderly.

"I love you, too… _Mrs. Gray_." He put an emphasis on the last two words before kissing her back.

--

**And… Ta-da! After two days of work, here it is, Katie, dah-ling. So what'd you guys think? I know it might've seem slightly weird, considering it's two characters you've never met before, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.**

**FYI, Katie, I wanted to say that even though we haven't been as close lately, I'm glad to have you as my friend, because who else would I RP with? No one can do a Shaitlyn smut/sex scene like us, haha. I loves you tons and hope you enjoy this!**


End file.
